Packed together!
by Myla7878
Summary: A vampire/werewolf pack. The war of differences is over and it's time to live a new life away from the community to live wild and free with your designated pack. Together they will live in the 21 century, hidden from the world of humans. MAIN: Sasusaku. Other couples still being decided. Supernatural. AU fic.
1. Be One with the Pack!

I know it's really late, but I can't sleep! My whole life could be planned out tomorrow! I know humans don't understand this because they live a different life style and because they still don't believe we exist, probably because our appearance and "abilities" have been exaggerated. Maybe if I focus on that I could sleep?

Yes werewolves and vampires exist, but not in the way you're probably thinking. There are all different kinds of werewolves and vampires, all the same to humans. Very rarely is there a werewolf allergic to silver or some freaky vampire with wavelength issues so their photos won't show or even their reflections. It's always interesting to read up on the latest myths humans have thought up. We don't really have super-fast speed, although the average werewolf or vampire is faster than the average human. We do tend to live a few years longer than that of an average human. As well as being generally born stronger, and arguably wiser than humans. The whole human blood thing doesn't even happen until a few years after puberty.

Thinking of differences reminds me the differences among ourselves within this community. For example, I, Sakura Haruno, a werewolf, but I can't transform my body into a wolf; although an old friend, Naruto, can. We used to call him Ninetails because he was born with nine tails, but that was sorted out. He also had this weird, almost swirly, birthmark around his bellybutton. I haven't really heard much from him since a bit after middle school started. Everyone starts to separate around then, but we stayed in some contact through the internet and other things like that. Mostly now I see Ino, a vampire, who also has some weird differences. She comes from a family who can transform into little bats but unfortunately she was born without wings. She had a lot of surgery done and she has a set of five year old wings. You see, a five year old vampire of a different generation than Ino had died a few months after Ino's birth. The parents of the five year old agreed to donate the child's wings to Ino. It was unbelievable that the surgery would even work! Ino, if had been born with any, would have wings that grow from her arms like a bat and the wing would've deflated or folded into the bend that her arm and body make, so she may appear human. She would've had three transformations: human-ish, human with wings attached to her sides and arms, and a little bat. Though this five year old boy had the wings that be like an angel, not feathery, but from the back, which fold into the body under "flaps" that appear as two long scars starting close to the shoulder blades. Thankfully her surgery worked, but the wings didn't grow so she is stuck with wings that look like those that humans buy for costumes on Halloween and they are too small to fly. She is still blessed the surgery worked and that she can move them enough to hide them into her "flaps", which had been created within the surgery.

I have my own differences as well… like I said earlier I don't transform into a wolf. I can grow longer nails, slightly more hairy, but not a wolf. If I don't eat any human blood for a long time I being my "transformation", like all that transform we transform that most out of hunger or fear. I can get little furs around my body, like bunny furs all around, but very shorthair so it looks like a snowflake had fallen on my body. I have learned how to control a bit of fur growth so that I could walk out naked, but appeared clothed with fur clothing; not enough to stop shaving. I can't control the little fuzz fur behind my ears; elders told us we were winter wolves and it was our natural protection against frostbite. I also got this stud for a tail! I'm small everything! Not small height, but compared to the average height I'm an inch or two too short. I got small breasts, small feet, small ears, and a small tail! It's also a bright red probably because of my pink hair. I was suppose to be a red head, but I was blond enough to be pink. People make fun of my nub calling me foxy, small and red. That's really the only somewhat body part that I'm conscience about.

Now I'm wide awake again! Thinking about everyone's little quirks makes me wonder who'd my "pack" consist of. I turned eighteen this year which generally means this year I leave the community and spend my "young" years with or the rest of my life depending if we come back or not. Of course I might have to wait another year because the people I have been chosen to join are still too young. For example, Neji, one of the werewolves from the old royal families, which I will mention more later, has a cousin Hinata who is three years younger and he has to wait because they have been assigned to join the same pack. Neji is nineteen this year and there is talk of whether or not Hinata, age sixteen, is old enough to leave the community. I wonder if I will be like Neji, waiting.

I feel terrible for Hinata, mostly because of her family's beliefs. Like I said they come from the old royals of werewolves. Back in the medieval days, obviously there were more royal families and they can keep their titles in this twenty first century world, but not the authority they once had. Unlike the royal families of the humans it was better a princess than a prince, because the child would never truly understand war or struggle. They wanted a king who knew personally of the troubles and issues of the people and war. So to the bravest knight, he will be honored the princess' hand in marriage, but to the town slum disrespected with the hand of the prince's. I could never understand Hinata's life, being she as she is, being forced to understand rules of royalty and not learn things of her own interests, and being treated as a pretty face and not as a normal being. I also have sympathy for Neji being seen as a curse and grown up to live by the rules of being Hinata's personal guard and nothing more. Neji is not a muscular man, but he is quicker than just about everyone, and he is quiet wise too. He studies pressure points which makes him a quick and deadly ninja. Thought it's kept a secret we all know that due to his family's rank in society they feel compelled to punish harshly and once I saw Neji shirtless and could see the scars, bruises, and blood on his chest.

This reminds me of other royals who I could also be joining the rest of my life with; Gaara and Sasuke. Gaara is another werewolf family and yet Naruto comes to the family elsewhere in history he is not considered royal for their connection is too far apart. Something about their great great great great great great GREAT grandparents being married once, and divorced so that the generation that creates Naruto was removed from royalty. This family has a history of almost going extinct, which is where it is at again! Naruto lost his parents at a young age and if Gaara and his siblings choose to have no children of their own Naruto is their next best choice. Gaara and his siblings also lost their parents at a young age so it's just up to the three of them or Naruto. The elders worry because Naruto is loud and obnoxious and may never recover, while Temari, Gaara's sister, is rumored to be lesbian, and Gaara and his brother are into emo and dark stuff so they mostly stay out of society.

Then there is Sasuke, the big hunk of the community. He is from a royal family of vampires. They call them the "dragon vampires" because they have scales and can generally stand heat better than most. The scales generally only show when one is really hungry and their body begins to transform. Sasuke's family also has the signature of red eyes. The have wings come from the back and it is possibly true that Uchiha's, Sasuke's last name, still hold the record for sharpest fangs. Rumor also has it that Sasuke gots some scales he can't get rid of in… a "interesting place" if you get my drift. You know wink wink nudge nudge? Sasuke's family also has the same ideas for punishment and his body reveals the same as Neji. Neji's family and Sasuke's family used to have a feud that lasted centuries. Like all differences among a community it starts as blood and hate, but pulls out to understanding and acceptance. Though the feud is over, Neji and Sasuke are always competing for everything. Sasuke is more muscular and stronger than Neji, but still an argument if wiser.

I wonder if I'll be in a group with Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke are close friends, whether Sasuke would admit that or not, and even though I have never really known Sasuke my friendship with Naruto and his to Sasuke is probably a consideration among the elders. I wonder if the elders will put Sasuke and Neji in the same pack to settle their differences once and for all. A better question being if Sasuke is even allowed in another group because he was offered to join Orochimaru, an elder who was removed for reasons not revealed to the public. Orochimaru was really into snakes and all his "younglings" had gotten snake tattoos. Sasuke used to hang with them and because of his scales Orochimaru favored him, but was extremely disappointed when Sasuke denied the acceptance into his pack when they had officially formed and left the community. Generally if you deny you are either to live the rest of your life stuck in the community or banished to live eternity alone, but since the elders already saw Orochimaru as a suspicious character they didn't blame Sasuke for his decision. One of Sasuke's fangirls, Karin, had tried to destroy Sasuke's image and make the society discriminate Sasuke so that his only option would be to join. That was big new for a long time not too long ago.

So maybe… maybe… I'm so tired I can't think!... maybe I'll…be in… with…Naruto, Hinata…or…who will lead?...will there be more than one leader like…maybe I will lead?... nah, I don't want to…but who?... him?... OH! Goodnight, me!...


	2. Throw the Candy Over Here!

I was excited for two reasons; first being the ceremony in itself, and second I get to hang with Ino. The actual announcement doesn't happen until much later, but for now we are having a big parade and open market. We don't really do currency here in the little community, the royals pay the humans for any electricity bills or pluming or property. The humans treat us like the Amish, a separate community. The royals pay for what outside needs we have, like computers.

We learn about currency when in school, but only the royals have to deal with it. I guess they own parts of large companies; like some place called Walmart and another Mcdonalds. Once, my mom convinced a royal to buy me a happy meal for my seventh birthday. I don't really remember the taste, but I know I loved the food enough to not share. I can't wait to see Walmart, the place has everything! I saw so many funny videos of things that happen there when watching on Youtube.

Well right now I need to focus on the present. Where is that Ino? The floats are about to appear and we helped built one. It's got this big turkey to celebrate the human holiday Thanksgiving. I looked on my tablet to see if Ino had messaged me something, but the only message was Hinata saying she couldn't join us again, family rules. I can't wait to just blabber about what people will make our pack, but I still can't find Ino. I bet she found some poor idiot to flirt with. Ino may be my best friend, but she gets around a lot.

"Hey Bill-Board Brow!"

I didn't need to turn around to know it was Ino. She used to put articles on my forehead, because it's the only not-small, in fact too larger, body part I have.

"What? Don't I get a hug?"

"Course you do, Ino-pig!"

We gave each other a big hug, but I kind of always hate hugging her. Her shoulder always jabs my neck since she is like average height. We also have the problem of who leans left or right or both? We just always collide and it looks so awful! As if we secretly hated each other and couldn't hug right because we didn't want to touch. Finally! It ended.

"Well, oink oink! Where do you want to sit?"

We laughed and picked a nice area of grass in a hill to lie. We could see the floats and after a bit of catching up and comments of the parade we got to the conversation I've been waiting all night to have!

"So first thing's first, obviously the odds are really high for us to have at least on royal heir to in our mists. If you had to choose, in order, who'd you want to be stuck with who would it be? Neji is automatically with Hinata as Gaara is to his siblings. So either choose Sasuke, Neji, with Hinata, or Gaara, with his siblings."

"I think Neji is number one, mostly because of Hinata. Also Neji is really smart and I know he has a lot of experience with humans."

"Yeah, but what royal doesn't?"

"I suppose that's a fair statement. Who is your first?"

I don't even know why I bothered asking.

"Sasuke! I might as well be stick with something I can at least look at!"

I never told Ino, but I think Neji and Gaara are attractive too. I feel like she tends to judge on looks more than anything else.

"My second would be Gaara, maybe. I'm not too sure with his super creepy older borther!"

"Wasn't there talk that he was too old for Temare and Gaara? So he'd join a pack more his age?"

"Yeah! Totally forgot! That hasn't been decided though… If he does join a different group I'll be so happy!"

I have to admit to Gaara's brother never seemed too friendly, but I never met him so I can't say for sure.

"My third is obviously Neji. Reason being because Hinata, as great as a person she is, will be probably stick with Neji all the time. Neji is such a bore! Well never get to do anything! I mean it's like really obvious that a royal will lead whatever pack they join and Neji I cannot listen to!"

"I've never really heard any of his speeches, but I'm sure they're at least well informed."

"Who cares! I'm a person; I don't care if what you say is true or false. I just want to hear something interesting!"

I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Well my second would be Sasuke because I'm afraid of sibling rivalry with Gaara and Temari."

"Yeah I haven't heard anything about those two, but I've heard siblings can't live their lives without at least a few fights. Well at least with Hinata and Neji you never have to worry about that. Hinata is too sweet and shy to stand up or question Neji's decisions. She needs to stand up for herself!"

"Maybe with her parents, but I've never seen Neji ever force Hinata into anything she didn't want to do. Neji does a good job looking out for Hinata."

"Hm… Maybe. Well anyways is there anybody in particular you really want to be in the pack with?"

"Well… Other than you and Naruto, of course, -"

"Ugh! I hate that annoying kid! He never shuts up and he is so stupid!"

I couldn't help but giggle because Naruto and Ino are so much alike! She kept asking me what's so funny, but I couldn't tell her. Eventually she gave up and answered the question herself.

"There is that guy Shikamaru, but everyone calls him Shika. He is a hunk! He could be warm in my hugs anytime!"

"Don't you mean legs?"

She gave me a light bunch to the arm and continued.

"I talked to him a bit online and learned a lot from his friend Chouji. You remember Chouji don't you? Second grade?"

"Oh yeah! He was in our school for a year and then transferred. Never said why though."

"Well he is still just as fat as he used to be."

"Ino! Is that all you remember of him?"

She obviously ignored the question and kept going on about Shika. Sometimes It really irks me that Ino is so judgmental, I mean she is kind to all people to their face and doesn't like bullying. But behind their backs, privately, she kind of makes fun of people too.

Eventually she moved on to talk about a boy named Kiba. I guess he is really into dog's and has a puppy. I can't remember what the name of the puppy was because Ino talks so damn fast! Then she talked about Lee. Iguess he is really sweet and trys really hard, but again Ino got judgmental about his looks. His eyebrows are apparently really bushy, I wonder if that's the kid Naruto talked about once that he called Bushy-Brows. Naruto and Lee spend a whole week camping together, assuming that was the same person. Sounded like I would be great friends with Lee since Naruto got along with him so well.

"Oh and there is this guy I want you to meet!"

Here she goes again. Already going cupid on me even though we don't even know who will be in the pack. I guess my "soul mate" is named Shino, according to Ino. He really likes bugs. I may think little black spiders are cute, but I still hate bugs! They are always biting me! I guess that's why humans hate us.

It didn't take long for Ino to go back talking about herself. I kind of dozed off after that. The floats are really beautiful and everyone was clapping when the dancers went by. It was kind of funny that one trumpet blew its last blow when the band started playing. Everyone gave a smile and laugh when the kid froze in the middle of the street, not knowing what to do, and blushed from embarrassment. I woman, probably the teacher, came and helped him off the street and he went and joined his family, assuming that's who they were.

The parade was over which meant the markets opened up. Everyone couldn't wait for the funny t-shirts and friendship bracelets. Ino even made us get a pair of friendship bracelets. Hers was an open rose with the stem going around her wrist, while mine was cherries going all the way around side-by-side. We thanked the woman and continued on.

We bumped into a few people and had a few nice chats that probably didn't need to last as long as they did. I don't mean to sound like a impatient five year old, but the conversation was obviously ending and Ino just kept extending.

We saw Naruto eating Ramen and I waved to him, but I didn't get to chat since Ino pulled me to some stand with boots. I may not like skirts or be keen on make-up, but I do love me my boots. I think it's that entire monkey's fault! You know the one from Dora, Boots? I always want big colorful boots now! I still haven't figured out the heel thing, but there is enough flats for me to choose from. I called these the pirate boots. They had buckles on the side, silk black leather, and they weren't slim. Usually I find boots that latch onto my legs and I have barely any room for my skinny jeans; although, today I wasn't wearing pants, I wore shorts. The boots matched my bright brown shorts and I couldn't decide if they were worth getting. It was really hot day today so I wouldn't wear them today, and I have quite a few boots at home, so I don't need to overstock. I was going to let the next fortunate soul have them, but Ino already asked the man if we could take these pirate boots and the ones she picked out. The man agreed since he saw his creation being put into good use and the was our "currency" in this town, respect.

It was lunch time! My belly told me so. Ino and I went to a taco stand. The man chatted with us a bit and served us our tacos. Ino as prissy as she can be is still a pig and got everything on top. She spilled it everywhere as she ate and we laughed. I had my super plain taco, or as Ino calls it super bore. I guess it's kind of like our lives, Ino always has more than she could ask for and I have just barely enough.

The markets were closing up and if I hadn't just eaten I'd be jumping in joy! It was finally time for the elders to announce the pack for the year, which is if there is only one. Sometimes and very rarely there is enough kids for two groups or a few do better in smaller groups so there is one large group, the "main", and one smaller, the "side" group.

"You got ants in your pants?" Ino said smiling at me.

"Hell YES!"

"Me too!"

We hurried back to our little spot on the hill. I could see Naruto on the other side. I hope this isn't a sign that Naruto and Ino's differences will never be settled and I will always be dragged to one side. I started to feel sick as if I was a little kid with stage fright and was giving a speech in front of hundreds of people! What if I'm in a small group with people I don't know and no familiarity at all in my new life? What if those people all get killed and I'm left to live forever alone trying to find my way back to the community…


	3. A Whole New World!

The elder speaking must have made a joke because everyone was laughing. I didn't want to ask Ino what it was because I was afraid that I might miss my own name being announced. The elders announced that currently there are five females and nine males within this one pack. Hinata is in the group, but will not join immediately and will join six months later from now. Neji, who is obviously in the group if HInata is, is to keep in contact with the elders for the time being so that HInata will know where to go when the time comes. I glanced at Ino and we both silently agreed that this must mean Neji was the leader.

Everyone immediately started murmuring to each other when the elder said the Neji would not be the only royal and leadership would be decided among them and not the elders. The elders commanded the leader be a royal because of their experience with humans and knowledge of being a great leader. They announced Sasuke, Gaara and Temari would be joining the pack and within the same six months that contain Hinata Gaara's older brother's fate would be decided.

They started naming off people within the list. Ladies first, Ino, a girl named Tenten, and me! I tried listening for the rest of the names, but I was too excited! Ino and I were jumping up for joy and we hugged without a single awkward struggle! I was ready to see the world! Eventually we settled down and hear the last two names; Shino, oh great I can't wait to hear from Ino about this, and Lee. I didn't mind too much that I didn't hear all the names because asking someone, "What's your name?" is the perfect conversation starter.

The something very interesting happened, Sasuke took the stand.

"Neji and I have agreed to share leadership. If there is any disagreement between us two, Gaara will have the final say. Gaara will also take over whatever half of leadership if anything would happen to Neji and me, and Temari would take over Gaara's role."

What? What would happen to Neji or Sasuke? Wouldn't we just come back? Why was that even planned out? How much danger could we be in?

"Neji and I have already discussed a few things. First, everyone is allowed one backpack full of things to bring with. We aren't trying to force you to lose everything; we just feel it be best to start somewhat fresh and travel light."

What am I going to leave behind? I looked to my right and saw Ino just trembling. I know her clothes are her most treasured thing and it all wouldn't fit in a backpack no matter how big.

"We also agreed you will have "allowances," or just some money you'll receive each week to buy what things you wish. Obviously with the three of us being rich beyond end money isn't the issue. We just don't want to lose everything within the first year. If it comes that you can't pay for something it can be discussed if we'll pay for it. Again this isn't because money is an issue it is just so money never becomes an issue. We have all agreed that we will have a vote, as a pack, once we get out of the woods that surround and protect the community. The vote will decide where our new home will be; Gaara's mansion, Neji's mansion, or mine. That's all I wanted to inform you all of. Go say your goodbyes to your family and pack your things. I will do everything in my power to make this trip, or new life, both enjoyable and safe for every individual within the pack. I'm honored to be among you."

We left the stage and walked beside Neji and Gaara. I guess there was still a few things undecided. It goes without saying that Sasuke would be giving all the speeches because Gaara isn't much for talking and Neji tends to make people snooze as he talks. I'm surprised they get along in such harmony. I almost expected there to be a hand-to-hand combat with the three of them right there on the stage.

I didn't even realize Ino had already left. I'm a bit disappointed she didn't say anything, but we are about to live a very long time together and we might not see our families again. If I had to guess Ino will be wherever her parents are and she is hugging them for the longest time and her eyes would be watering. I wonder where my parents are.

I went home to start packing and my family was waiting there with a cake. I guess it was like a goodbye party that they set up. At first nobody said anything about me leaving, but when the cake had officially disappeared there wasn't much else to discuss. Both pairs of grandparents had the same ideal speech about how I'm a good kid and I'll do fine. Their train of thought was so similar they should have just finished each other's lines. My dad told me he was proud of me and that I should go upstairs with mom and start packing.

We went up and first looked at clothes. We didn't say anything as we set everything on my bed; shirts on the left, pants in the middle, and everything else to the right. My mom picked up my favorite underwear and started crying. Grandma gave it to me as a joke because one time she had seen me dancing at a party and I was all butt. In my defense, my family used to call me WiggleButt as a kid. The underwear said 'Dance Party' on the behind. Nobody ever scolded me about my dance moves we just all made a joke about it. I'm going to miss being called WiggleButt.

We laughed a little when looked at them and I hugged me mom and put the underwear in the backpack. I worried a bit since my backpack wasn't that large and that meant I'd have to have less than the others and I can't even grasp my mind on what I could leave behind. If only I could find another backpack somewhere, but it's too late.

My mom and I talked about when I was a little girl. We picked out all the keeper clothes together and she promised to never throw away the rest. They'd always be waiting for me she had claimed and I didn't mention that I might never come back to see them again. That decision would be made by the leaders. I tried to convince mom that she didn't have to fill up the house's space with these clothes, but I could see in her eyes she couldn't part with them.

We started talking about the little trinkets she had brought with her when she left. She never told me the whole story of why her pack decided to come back and as curious as I am I never dared ask. It wasn't my business as Grams claimed when I had mentioned my curiosity once. Mom had given me a pen with butterflies all over. The butterflies stick out so you could feel them with your fingers. She asked me to write to her even if she might not be able to write back. I nodded knowing that staying in contact with the community was another decision made by the leaders. Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji weren't fans of family affection so I began crying. I don't know what to do if I never see my family again!

I just kept saying "I love you!" and I hugged Mom with the tightest hug I could manage. I never wanted to let go. I have always had a strong good bond with all my family members and I never really took it to heart until today that this day would be my last day with them. I secretly cursed myself for being so happy to leave yesterday. I mumbled how I didn't want to go anymore, but my mom told me I should go. It would be worth it and she'll always be in my heart so it won't be as bad she told me. I took a moment to wonder how Naruto was feeling, with no family to say goodbye to, but some old man, Jiraiya, who take care of him as a kid.

At first I pretended that I didn't hear the bell saying it was time to leave. I should have told Naruto to pull it those years ago, and make sure it falls down, so that it may not ring today. I should have just left Naruto do all those stupid things as kids so that nobody could even get into the room with the bell. My mom gave me a hug and put the last thing into my backpack as I was thinking.

I waved after every step I took while leaving the house. After about fifteen steps I ran back and hugged my family again. I saw Ino leaving a few houses down and she too was bawling and holding her family tight. My dad told me to go to Ino because it is easier to leave with a friend. He said to pretend we were just walking to school early in the morning. He said early in the morning because it was getting dark and soon, a few steps from now, I'll turn back and see only shadows in front of my house.

I joined Ino and we walked side-by-side, slowly away from our homes. I looked back for my, thought to be, final glance and I was right. I could just barely make out my family members standing in front of the house.

A few run backs later, Ino and I made it to the same place the parade was held. Our leaderswere already waiting and Neji made a check on the paper he was holding as we arrived. I'm guessing it was a checklist to make sure we were all here.

Naruto beckoned us to join him. He must have arrived much earlier than us and he found this huge stone to sit on. Ino was in too many tears to resist. Naruto tried saying something soothing, but I didn't want to hear it. I was at the point where I tried to convince myself that if I didn't think too much of it it wouldn't be so bad.

Then Neji came by asking what we had in our backpacks, and just give a general description. Ino and I had mostly the same stuff; a few trinkets, but mostly clothing. Neji told us any food, water, shelter, and clothing would be provided for us. He didn't have to say it, but we understood he was basically saying we should have packed something else.

Sasuke called for Neji. The three talked some more as people came. Before Neji left the discussion to go get count on everything Sasuke mention something about an 'idea hat.' Neji nodded and turned around to continue his duty. Gaara discussed it further with Sasuke. I guess they were thinking of having this hat that you could throw inside a piece of paper talking about an idea. This would be like a way for the nonroyals to have some say in what happens. I liked the idea of being able to suggest something, and maybe I could suggest a house pet. I know pets are always an issue since we are meat eaters and pets are running meat; although, I trust everyone here to not kill our house pet.

Neji walked up to Sasuke and said a few things. Then Sasuke gathered everyone's attention.

"This is the plan so far, we will travel together through the forest. Once we get to the end I will talk more about the motel we'll all spend the night in. Also everyone will Neji their vote on which house to become our new home. We can discuss in more detail now or later what the options are."

He looked around as everyone nodded after he said now. He told us his house was the largest, but it's surrounded by a large population of humans. The end of his property is the beginning of the human's property and he said it "crawls with humans there." Neji's had the best color and look because of the cultural thought behind it, but it takes the longest time to travel to. Gaara's is the closest and doesn't have very many humans occupying that area, but the condition of the mansion is unknown. Gaara comes from a fallen community that joined into ours, so Sasuke made a joke about the relation to his mansion and his history. Gaara did a puff giggle and a smirk which gave everyone the okay to laugh.

"You can think about it on the way. Everyone follow me, Gaara and Temari will cover the side. If you start to fall behind don't worry Neji has the rear and he knows where to go."

That was that. We all got up and headed off. Ino quickly told me she was going to go say "Hi!" and meet new people. I stayed with Naruto. Somebody on the way kicked a rock that whizzed by Sasuke's face. Sasuke turned around with a pissed off look and warned him not to try that shit again and to be less stupid if it was possible. Everyone said "Oooohh…" as if he was in deep shit. Everyone knows Sasuke's astonished fighting record which is why the guy looked like a ghost. His friends reassured him when Sasuke turned back around; they hit his back and helped him laugh it off.

I talked with Naruto about what mansion sounded the best. Naruto liked every choice, but Sasuke's. Sasuke heard that and turned around to make a joke about how Naruto should love his home since it has the most Ramen, Naruto's favorite food. He also joked that Neji would never allow that in his house. The three of us laughed and before I knew it we were all walked beside one another.

Sasuke told us of some places he had in mind for the pack to visit. It was obvious that we were annoying Sasuke with the amount of questions we had, but he was very tolerate of it and answered them the best he could. I really liked the sound of the ocean trip, because we only had a large lake back in the community. I had tried to predict my future experience using my past experience with my family at the lake, but that made me sad and I silently left the conversation. I still walked beside the two, but I kept my head down and didn't open my mouth. Naruto hit me on the back when saying "Right Sakura?" obviously not noticing my leave. I didn't pay attention to what they were saying.

"Is it your family?"

I thought at first it was Naruto catching on, but he was giving Sasuke a puzzled look. So my conclusion it was Sasuke who asked.

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"My father used to say he'd wish this day would never come."

Sasuke's family is on the classified side of things. A lot of people died in this family a few years back. We all thought we were being attacked by the humans! They moved out of that house and into another rand never revealed to the public of what had happened. is forever tied to a hospital bed and has become a lot less friendly. He used to hand out the most candy when I was super young and we'd celebrate the human holiday Halloween. Of course, nowadays the gates are closed and all who trespass end up with a few bruises and a big black eye.

"I'm kind of hoping I'll wake up to Grams making cookies and telling me how I'm lazy and should've been out of bed by now," I responded.

"In bed all day is the story of my life!" Naruto commented. We all laughed at this statement.

"I'm sure you miss them…Sakura was it?"

I nodded to let Sasuke know he had gotten it correct.

"Don't let that make this adventure become terrible for you. I'm sure it's difficult for you to let go, but trust me you'll enjoy this life too."

I nodded as if I understood or agreed. I didn't want to ask how he would know since his family is just about extinct. All he has got is a grandpa that should be dead by now and a father who has reached the worst of the dark side.

The rest of the trip was just small talk. When we finally reached the end of the woods, Sasuke commanded us to wait as he goes and rents room for us all. Neji came around with paper asking for our votes. I voted Sasuke's because I wanted meet humans and a large house would be fun to play hide-and-seek in. I kind of hoped to find a magical wardrobe there, that lead me to a new world. In a way I'm getting what I wished for because this is a new world for me.

Sasuke came back whispering something quickly to Neji who angrily nodded back in acknowledge. Sasuke told us that there was not enough room for each individual and that we'd need to bunk beds with at least one person. I had turned to look at my bestie, Ino, but she already had her arm latched around some hot guy. I looked back at Naruto who shrugged in agreement and as I looked away I could see his perverted eyes checking me out and gave himself a sneaky smirk. I trust Naruto, but never this much.

Thankfully as we settled in for the night Sasuke told us he'd be bunking with us and he just need to go check to make sure everyone was settled in nicely and knew where to go when they wake up. Naruto was bit anger and called him a Cockblock, but it was obvious that Naruto wasn't getting any in the first place.

I convinced Naruto to play Go-fish with me and Sasuke joined us when he returned. I honestly expected more wins than I did, but Sasuke was a very good card player. He told me that one day he'll have to teach me a game called Poker. Naruto snarled that he hated gambling. I had never heard of gambling before so I shrugged and agreed to learning one day. How bad could learning be?

I tried my best to sleep. The room had two beds and the boys shared the other. I was really comfy and the room smelled nice. Sasuke had ordered room service to give me more pillows. I tried to sleep, but Naruto snored too loudly and I missed my family. I quietly cried myself to sleep.


	4. Long Rode to Home!

I annoyingly popped one eye open. I knew it was time to get up and I had heard Naruto and Sasuke get up earlier. It was ten in the morning and Sasuke had mentioned during the card game last night that we should head down about nine in the morning to eat breakfast. Forget breakfast sleeping overrules just about everything!

I yawned, stretched, and dragged myself out of bed. I could feel "mental me" pushing me forwards, telling me to get off my lazy "wigglebutt," and screaming to shut up my stomach.

For whatever reason, I forgot I wasn't home. I knew I was in a motel, but it didn't process through completely that I wasn't home with my family. In my pajamas, or also known as just undies and a t-shirt, I went to breakfast. When I finally realized I was too embarrassed to move. It's like that nightmare people talk about on the internet of going to school naked.

Sasuke handed me three plates, one with pancakes, the second with waffles, and the third with French toast. Before I could get up and run upstairs toward my room Sasuke had come back with syrup, honey, butter, and a jar of strawberry jelly. He had asked if I needed anything else, but how am I suppose to finish a single plate? He told me he just wanted to make sure I was well fed. I was just thinking how Ino could probably eat all three of these in no time, but I don't even know if I'll make it past the first pancake.

I tried to scoot into the table as far as possible so nobody could see. Sasuke must have noticed.

"Sakure relax. Nobody is here, but the back."

Oh thanks! I didn't even take into count that humans could see me like this too. I'm weird to strangers and my pack!

"Sakura. Listen, if anybody gives you crap for this you let me know. It's fine. We all know you just came out of bed and we all plan on living together anyways. Just getting used to new habits is all."

"Alright…I guess…"

"Well do you need anything else? Did you want something else?"

"No…Is it obvious? If I scoot in does it look like I'm wearing pants?"

"You want me to go up and grab you some pants form the room?"

"Would you please?"

He nodded and headed off. He juggles the room key with one hand as he left. I looked around hoping people were too preoccupied. To my luck, I couldn't see anybody who had noticed.

Just as my hopes went up Naruto sat next to me. Though, he didn't seem to notice a thing because he went straight to talking to me like it was just a normal morning. He merrily told me about this dream he had last night.

"It was really weird! There was this lady and she was dancing on top of water, but she was naked!"

My eyes widened and I quickly scanned to see if anybody had heard his loud mouth! Thankfully people were still too busy to notice. I responded to Naruto.

"Should you be telling me this dream?"

"Well I wasn't going to tell you about those parts."

It didn't take him long to catch that he just kind of did…

"Well…She had long hair and it seemed to be some kind of dark hair. She had these big bright eyes and her hair swayed everywhere with her just perfectly. I almost felt like it was a memory. as if I knew this person outside of this dream, like in real life maybe!"

"Is that including…"

He blushed and scratched his head before answering, "No, I'm pretty sure that was all me, but still weird though right?"

Oh thank God! Sasuke was back and he carried a bunch of papers on top so it didn't look suspicious. He quickly gave me the pants and I shoved them on.

Naruto finally realizing shockingly told me, "You weren't wearing any pants? Did you just walk down here right after waking up? Does that mean you're not wearing a bra either?"

Before I could answer Sasuke had something to say, "Shut up Naruto. At least she didn't go streaking, drunk, and then threw rocks at some chick's window to get her attention in the middle of the night. Finds out it's the wrong house, and then cracks the window of the right house. Gets her attention decided to attempt to sing a song that made no sense in your drunk mumble, and your terrible tune and got the dad to come outside ready to kick your ass. You were stupid enough to think he was greeting you hello so you hugged him, still naked."

I couldn't help but laugh really badly. I can't believe Naruto did that! Granted he would do something that stupid, but I still can't believe he'd actually done it. Also he hugged him?!

He grinningly responded, "Well thankfully I had you as a great best friend to come and save me, eh Sasuke?"

I was a bit puzzled, "What did you do?"

Sasuke sighed, "Nothing. I just told him that my friend here was drunk and being abnormally stupid and I'm sorry for the disturbance and I guess because I was a royal or whatever he decided not to argue with me and immediately handed me back Naruto."

I didn't have to ask to understand what he meant by being a royal and all that. Everyone is suppose to give a form of respect to the royals because if it weren't for them we'd be forced into the human life of money. I wanted to ask what the girl's name was, but Neji had gathered everyone's attention to say something.

"I just wanted you all to know that Gaara's home won. Sasuke will explain the rest."

"I have everyone split into groups. We three will drive you and stop at places, when you needed to. It should only take an estimated time of two days to get there. We know the way so it doesn't matter if that car's group decides to take a few detours for sightseeing or whatever. The car with Gaara driving is Lee, Temari, and Kiba with his little dog that I see you snuck with you... Neji's group is Tenten, Chouji, and Shino, and obviously the rest are with me which are Sakura, Naruto, Ino, and Shika."

I'm guessing Gaara's won because it was the closest to home and had an even amount of human population. I'm still kind of worried of the house's condition; although, it can't be that bad can it?

I'm glad I got to see Ino again. It's somewhat weird she's about disappeared on me, but to be honest, before the parade we hadn't visually seen each other for almost three months. We've gotten more distant over the years after middle school, and every conversation became electronic. But I still believe our friendship hasn't changed.

I felt wrong for hating Shike because I haven't even met him. I wanted some time to have "girl chat" with Ino, but I knew she'd be too preoccupied with Shika for the whole trip. Deep down I knew even if she had promised to chat with me she'd forget and no matte what so long as Shika was there to distract her I wouldn't get my wish.

I don't know what it was, maybe that old child-bond being reunited lately, or the his stupidity was in suck a friendly matter that he'd be trustworthy, but I thought about just talking with Naruto. I used to tell him all the same secrets I'd tell Ino. Naruto was a kind person, but would he listen? Probably more so than Ino.

We were dismissed and Sasuke told us we'd be leaving in half an hour. I went upstairs to the room so I could change properly. I gigled remembering the conversation during breakfast about Naruto and his Romeo attempt.

It didn't take me long to get ready. I didn't even open up my backpack until today. Probably because I was too sad to look inside yesterday.

I went downstairs to the lobby and waited next to two guys. I quickly learned their names were Kiba and Shino, ironically the two people Ino tired to hook us up with in our conversation that one day.

I greeted them first, "Hey."

Kibe responded while Shino just nodded. I said the puppy was cute andI guess that was the right thing to say because it broke the ice and got Kiba talking.

"Oh thanks! His name is Akamaro. He is almost a year old. His favorite good is Ramen."

"That's funny because that's Naruto's favorite food too."

"Yeah if I had a noodle or two I'd show you some of the tricks he can do. He just learned how to roll over. I'm thinking of entering him into contests, but I don't know how well he'd win with his looks. There was this nice girl named Ino that volunteered to help with that if I did enter."

"That's my best friend!"

"What was your name again?"

"Sakura."

"How long have Ino and you been friends?"

"Oh wow geez... uh kindergarten I think? Around there."

"Well that's strange... I talked to her almost throughout the night last night and she did all the talking, but she never mentioned you."

"I'm sure I'll pop up sooner or later in one of her stories. We used to hang out with each other a lot as kids, and when we got older we'd message each other about everything."

"Yeah... well anyways Shino and I were just talking about what we thought life might be like from now on."

"Well it's going to be obviously different than from before. I almost feel like we'll be like one of those High School TV shows."

"Yeah... that's kind of what Shino and I had thought."

"What did you two have in mind?"

"Well a lot more partying. Less privacy. Don't mean to offend you, but some high tensions if you get what I mean?"

He winked a bit, and I realized he wasn't talking about heated arguments. He meant sexual tensions...

"I guess I didn't put a lot of thought into that. I used to always here the best choices for mates were members of your pack."

"...I didn't exactly mean dating... I meant... more trail and error."

I may be part blond, but I got it. One night stands...

"You'd do that with the pack?"

"Well I didn't mean necessarily mean that... I meant doing whatever it takes to get laid. For example, furry is a new thing and I can just say I'm into that stuff to explain the tail to the humans. Shino here is a vampire, who turns into a bat, so he'll probably never have to worry about giving up the secret."

I didn't know how comfortable I felt in this conversation. Kiba tried apologizing that he didn't mean to put me at insult, it's just he wanted to live a little. Shino said that he was more interested in a relationship deal than what Kiba was asking for. So Shino wanted sex, but with a mate, while Kiba just wanted sex. I couldn't put Kiba to total blame because I'm not too sure what I'm after. Am I even after anything?

"Well you ladies are hot. I just don't want to hurt you girls especially if things don't work out. I feel like getting it out of my system with humans first is the best plan of action."

I didn't know what to say. Thankfully someone said something for me.

"Fine! Go stick it wherever you want, but just know if you fall in love with her you're probably not winning her over because the furry thing gets old and she'll never understand if you tell her the truth let alone believe it. If we ever go back to our families you can enjoy explaining your actions to your family if you're man enough to tell the truth that is. Sin all you like because karma is a bitch and you know you're being deceiving to those women."

She had two neat buns on both sides of her head. A light milk chocolate hair color and almost as skinny as me. I wish I had the courage to say something like she did. It's not my place to judge, but she's got a point that he knows he is conning them for his own desires and that's not right. It be one thing if he wanted a sexual relationship like Shino, but that's not what he was wishing for.

"I guess that's a fair statement. I thank you Tenten for you're opinion, but honestly I just want sex. If there is a chance for a relationship I'll take it, but I got hormones and I've been stuck I and community for too long. There is enough good karma on me to break a heart or two," Kiba tried to defend himself.

I wanted to say he was disgusting for just wanting to use women for his own pleasures, but it is true, he has been locked up in a way and the whole idea of this pack thing is to go out and be wild.

Chouhi came down the stairs and Neji had came over to take his group now that Chouji had arrived. It was just in time before this conversation got anymore heated. I smiled at Chouji as he left, but I don't think he recognized me and the only reason I had recognized him was because he was the last member within Neji's group.

It was a bit of an awkward silence after Neji left. I don't know why I wanted to still make small talk with him, but I started with, "Ino, once, convinced me to follow her outside the forest. She'd learned how to drive a bit and stolen some car keys from an elder. We only drove a few blocks, but it was fun."

"How did she figure out which car it was? Everyone may know the elders pack on the big lot, but so do the humans."

"The license plate said the name."

"Ino did seem like a wild one. I'm guessing you're not..."

I don't know if that was an insult or not... I just decided to not talk anymore. His puppy may be cute, but he's on a whole different level...

Thankfully everyone started to arrive not long after the conversation had died out. We all left to our designated cars. I walked straight up to Naruto to chat. He wasn't declined to my company thankfully. I didn't want to talk to Ino because she'd hardly chat with me anyways,and shemight start talking about Kiba.

"Hey Sakura! You got your big girl pants on?"

He elbowed me lightly obviously indicating it's a joke. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah...Yeah... Do you know Kiba, Naruto?"

"Uh...yeah. The guy with the dog?"

"Yeah. What do you think of him?"

"I don't know. He was hitting pretty hard on Ino last night when I saw the two. I waved to Ino, but I knew she wouldn't wave back. The thing is when I waved Kiba wrapped his arm around her like a man core for taken."

I looked over at Ino now. She was latched onto Shika again. I was so focused on them at first I didn't notice Naruto put my backpack in the car. Shika kept making this statement that she is so troublesome, and it made Ino chuckle. Shika sort of smiled as he said the statement. I wonder if Shika's intentions are the same as Kiba's.

I thanked Naruto, finally realizing what he had done for me, and entered into the SUV. Nobody too shotgun. Ino and Shika were in the way back and Naruto and I were in the middle seats.

"Sakura don't worry about ino too much. I think she's just getting a feel for everybody right now. She'll be back to your best friend again," Naurto reassuringly whispered to me.

I had sympathy for Naruto because it almost sounded like he thought it go back to not seeing him anymore once Ino finds me interesting again. I don't mind Ino meeting new people, but Naruto has been really kind to me. So even if Ino doesn't like it I'm going to make sure to see Naruto a lot more than what I had been.

After about an hour Naruto fell asleep, which is surprising because Ino was no quiet laugher. Eventually I got bored and accompanied Sasuke up front. Once I buckled in to my new seat I saw Sasuke hit this button that looked like a seat and it lit up orange after he touched it.

He answered my silent question, "Butt warmer. If warms up your butt area of the seat and I just figured you'd enjoy that. I know it's hot out so I set it to level one."

"Thanks. So how long until we can stop, Sasuke?"

"Whenever you all choose. Doesn't bother me. You have something in mind?"

"Uh... yeah kind of. Wendy's?"

"Sure."

"Isn't it funny? Naruto can sleep through almost anything!"

"Yeah especially tests."

We both laughed. That gave me a funny memory of how Naruto was always getting scolded by the teachers.

"So Sakura... I didn't know if I wanted to say anything, but if someone hurt you, even verbally, I need to know. I heard what sounded like crying last night, and I waited to make sure you didn't have one of those laughs that sounds like a cry. Before I could come up and confront you in the night, it died out and I could see you that you had fallen asleep."

"Nobody hurt me... I just... missed my family."

"You must've gotten along really well with them."

"Yeah my Grams is my best friend."

"I thought Ino is your best friend."

I didn't say anything. I looked back and the two were cuddling. I thought about it for a bit.

"She's still my best friend, just Grams overruled when Grams had the time to come over."

"Family first right?"

"I guess."

"Neji mentioned you and a few others had an argument this morning. Anything I need to be concerned about?"

"I don't think so. Kiba just said he really wanted sex with no strings attached. Tenten made a statement about karma. Kiba argued he had the rights to be wild and free, but Tenten agreed, she just said it was a sin to lie and make the women think there was more to it than what Kiba was offering."

"Oh...yeah. I confess that I thought the same way Kiba thinks at first. It didn't take me long to catch on that physical sex could only get you so far. It's the emotion that really counts and you can't have that with just anybody. It needs to be with a special someone. Sex can be a beautiful and wonderful thing, but it can also be really harmful to people."

"I didn't realize you'd done it..."

"Yeah... A few times, but not with the right person yet. I'm focused on finding someone to have a relationship that eventually emotionally takes us to that stage. I think Kiba will figure that out too."

"Hopefully."

"So what's your opinion?"

"On what?"

"Sex. I realize you haven't had it yet, but that doesn't mean you can't have an opinion."

"Grams always said it was about the person not the rules. I think she meant the three month rule, but I don't know. I'd like to wait until marriage, not so much for the getting married part, but knowing that for sure this was the one worth having it with."

He nodded and looked at me for a bit. He said that's a fair view. He joked he probably couldn't wait that long, but he understood and agreed with the reasoning.

"Sasuke can I ask you something, that might be awkward?"

"Of course Sakura. Anything you like. I hope you can trust me the way I trust you. I don't know why I trust you as much as I do, probably because of that common friend snoring back there. Whatever you ask and say I'll keep confidential. I'm obliged to tell Neji, in case harmful words could turn into a problem within the pack, but for you I'll keep it our secret. I'm sure you won't cause a problem and even if you some how did I can believe it's for a good reason."

"Thanks. I wanted to ask... is everyone going to be like the two back there?"

"You mean giddy? Getting right on to some kind of relationship right away? Well.. I don't know. I talked with Neji about a similar subject because getting giddy with humans is risky. I've seen a few getting really comfortable with each other, but so far it's been all flirt. You afraid you loosing a friend? I'm sure Ino is just browsing a bit right now. She'll be back, to whatever friendship you two have, in no time."

"Actually... I was more concerned if I was falling behind. I mean I just wanted to be friends with everybody for now, but if everyone is hooking up already and then it might turn out someone I like gets taken because I waited too long. I might have to wait a really long time before I'd get my chance. Or worse I go through a lot of bad relationships before I even catch on what's good for me, because my choices get limited."

"Sakura don't worry about that. Life tends to place things the way they're meant to be in due time. Plus your pretty darn hot. You got the innocent, cute thing going really well with you and anyone worth your time during this time of your life will be looking your way. If the right one happens to have his eyes somewhere else right now I'm sure it's because he just needs to do some maturing."

"Oh... Thanks for the compliments."

I fell asleep thinking about what Sasuke said. As much as I didn't want to admit it, since I just met him, I had some interesting dreams about him. I think my subconscious was just pleased to meet someone kind and on the same page as me.

I woke up to see that Naruto was finally awake. I went back to the old seat, next to Naruto. I took a quick glance at the two lovebirds behind us. They had both fallen asleep. I chatted with Naruto a bit arguing which superhero was the best. I never told Naruto what Sasuke had said earlier. I couldn't tell him about how I think I might be getting a crush on Sasuke.

About half an hour after I had woken up Sasuke said we were stopping at a Wendy's. I couldn't wait to see Tinkerbell! At least I think she lived. I could never finish the movie because I was too scared of the risk. Wendy's had to be off of Peter-pan. Why wouldn't it be?

I went up to the cashier last. Sasuke was standing there opening up his wallet. I wonder how much it costs him to be a leader. I know he's rich and all, but still. I went back to my duty and told the lady what my order was. Sasuke was shocked and told me I could order more and they'd put it in a plastic box to take with. I told him I was fine, but I think he was really shocked I ate so little.

I cheerfully told the cashier that I wanted to see Tinkerbell. I was hopping to get a photo with her. I'm sure Wendy and Tinkerbell made up by now. Sasuke looked at me very stunned and the cashier laughed when I'd asked. She asked if I was joking. I thought what you mean is it a joke did Tinkerbell die?

Before I could say I was serious Sasuke said I was a jokester. He quickly grabed me and pulled me toward the window seats that Shika and Ino had picked. When Sasuke came back with everyone's food he spent a moment to whisper to me about those questions I should probably just ask Sasuke. We talked about it for a bit and he explained to me that Wendy's had nothing to do with the movie Peter-pan.

Naruto was too busy teasing the couple. I felt really embarrassed. My day started with no pants and it's ending with no Tinkerbell. Sasuke told me that Tinkerbell wasn't dead like I had initially thought. He said that when we got home he'll have to rent the movie and make sure I finish watching it.

Sasuke laughed a bit at me, but he quickly stopped when we could hear that lady telling another employee about me. He told me I was a bit child-like, but it was cute and I shouldn't worry about this. He said he had understood the false connection I'd thought up.

Until the next stop, which was hours from the first, I had spend the whole time knocking myself back to sleep. I didn't want to stay up to confront my stupidity. I heard Ino laughing and telling Shika about how she heard the lady talk about some customer who thought Peter-pan had something to do with Wendy's. She never figured out it was me.

Eventually we got to Mcdonalds. Naruto, Ino, and Shika had no patience and went straight inside before I could even get out of the car. Sasuke waited for me next to the driver's door.

I gave him an angry look and asked, "Did you pick this place because I'm a child?"

"No. I asked Naruto what sounded good and he talked about Mcdonalds. He mentioned that you really liked the happy meal your mom gave you on a birthday awhile back. I know you really love you family so I thought thinking of a happy memory would get you mind off things. I know it's different with this new family, the pack, but I want you to know were going to be as good to you as your family back at home was."

"Oh...Thanks and I'm sorry. Does that mean will stay in contact with the community?"

"I'll have to talk to Neji about that, but I'm sure he'll understand."

This stop I had leftovers and so did everyone else. Sasuke put everything in the car while the possible couple went on a little stroll. Naruto went to go play in the playhouse even if he is a bit too old. I went in the car and hope the day would be soon over. I saw Sasuke put some ice cream, a Mcflurry, into my leftovers. He put a finger by his mouth to signal it's a secret. I have heard about Sasuke's pet peeve of eating healthy and how he has got this thing for tomatoes. It was already surprising he'd let us eat at these places, but this was a miracle!

I gave Sasuke a hug as a thank you and went on to eating it. He left to go give Neji a heads up call. He warned me not to spill and not tell the others as he left.

Naruto must've told Sasuke about Oreos being my guilty pleasure because that's the type of Mcflurry Sasuke had bought. As I enjoyed my little treat I could see Naruto enjoying himself in the playhouse and some employee yelling at him. I wanted to join Naruto, but I didn't want a stomach ache, since Naruto was obviously running around trying to not get caught.

I told my full stomach to suck it up because it's ice cream. I never did finish my secret delight, but I threw it away just in time before Naruto had seen it. He was being dragged out of the building when I whizzed it into a garbage. As everyone started to head back Sasuke silently gave me a look to ask if I was alright. I smiled and nodded to let him know I was fine.

The rest of the trip wasn't so bad. I was surprisingly exhausted when we got to the motel. This time there was enough rooms for everyone to have their own and I went straight to bed almost forgetting to take of my bra. I really enjoyed the privacy for the short time I was awake. It was nice to have a few moments to myself and then later dream about how I could repay Sasuke for his extensive care.


End file.
